Through Her Eyes*~
by SilverInochi Briefs
Summary: The is a T/P fic about them in the future world with all the andriods and stuff. I posted it awhile ago, but I had to fix some errors.


Konnichi wa minna-chan!  
This is a story I came up with inbetween fanfics, I will finish "Aishiteru" soon! This one is to a song from "The History of Trunks" and I thought about this right away! Sayanora!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song.  
  
Through Her Eyes  
  
Trunks stood next to 9 year old Pan as they grieved for Gohan at his funeral. And Trunks watched as young Pan said her final good byes to her father. Trunks felt slightly jealous, because he didn't get to say goodbye to his father. But Trunks had promised Gohan that if he died trying to destroy the androids, then he would care for his daughter.  
  
"Trunksie?" Pan asked looking at him, "I know this sounds just like my grandma, but will you marry me one day?"  
  
Trunks laughed, but smiled, not realizing how serious the child was, "Sure Panny, when you're old enough, I'll marry you."  
  
  
  
The thought ran through Trunks' head 10 years later as he looked around his home.  
  
~She never really had a chance~  
  
Pan was laying on the ground, blood on the flood and baby crying in his crib.  
  
~On That fateful moon lit night~  
  
"Pan!" Trunks shouted as he knelt down to look her over.  
  
Pan tried to smile, "Is Trunks… okay?"  
  
"Dunno," Trunks said as he picked up his son from the crib.  
  
~Sacrificed without a fight~  
  
He picked him up, "He looks fine to me Pan. You look terrible though, do you want me to go get a doctor?"  
  
~A victim of a circumstance~  
  
"No," Pan said gasping for air, "He wouldn't get here in time. Just stay here, keep me company…"  
  
Trunks felt tears fall down his face, "Oh Pan… Dende no…"  
  
Trunks Jr. began to cry as Pan chose to say her final goodbyes, "Take care of our son Trunks. I love you both…"  
  
~Now that I've become aware~  
  
"…Please, don't let him forget me…"  
  
"I would never," Trunks said as Pan's last breath was taken, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "NO PAN!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Trunks Jr. looked up at his dad, "Daddy, what was mommy like?"  
  
~And I've exposed this tragedy~  
  
"She was a wonderful person," Trunks responded, "She always had a great spirit, and she always thought positive about the bad guys."  
  
~A sadness grows inside of me~  
  
"Ohh," Trunks Jr. said looking at his father, "How did she die?"  
  
"The androids killed her," Trunks told him.  
  
~It all seems so unfair~  
  
Trunks picked up a picture of him, Pan and Trunks Jr. and handed it to his son, "Here kiddo, you can have this."  
  
Tears poured from Trunks Jr.'s eyes, "Is that my mommy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~I'm learning all about my life, by looking through her eyes~  
  
"Here," Trunks said picking up his son, "I wanna show you something."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
~Just beyond the churchyard gates  
Where the grass is overgrown~  
  
Trunks put his son down in the grass, he pointed ahead, "There," he said.  
  
~I see the writing on her stone  
I felt like I would suffocate~  
  
Trunks Jr. stopped in front of the stone, Trunks read it out loud.  
  
~"In loving memory of a child  
So innocent eyes open wide"~  
  
Trunks Jr. held onto his picture of his mother as he started to sob. He held onto the stone for support. Trunks just stood back and watched.  
  
~I felt so empty as I cried  
Like part of me had died~  
  
"Daddy,…" Trunks Jr. cried.  
  
Trunks walked up and hugged his son, "The last thing she said was that she didn't want you to forget her, can we promise your mommy that?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
~I'm learning all about my life, by looking through her eyes~  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Trunks laid down in his bed.  
  
~And as her remains wander through my head~  
  
Trunks fought back tears. He still had a hard time believe Pan was gone.  
  
~I wept just like a baby as I lay awake in bed~  
  
"Pan," he sobbed, "I had to tell Trunks today about you. The poor kid is still crying. I'm sorry."  
  
~I know what it's like to lose someone you love~  
  
"I'm beginning to feel so guilty for telling him. But this is what you wanted."  
  
~And this felt just the same~  
  
  
  
"We're home!" Pan shouted as they walked into their house. Trunks walked in shortly after carrying baby Trunks Jr. They had just gotten back from visiting Bulma and then Chichi.  
  
~She wasn't given any choice~  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
Trunks came in 3 hours later from fighting the androids to find his wife Pan on the floor dieing. Sorrow came over him as he fell to the floor next to her.  
  
~Desperation stole her voice~  
  
Trunks only cried harder as he listened to Pan telling him to take good care of their son, and himself promising to do so.  
  
~I've been given so much more in life~  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
Trunks stood in a black suit holding his son and trying to calm him as he cried. Chichi sobbed to her father, and Bulma kept to herself. Trunks tried his best not to cry.  
  
~I've got a son  
I've got a wife~  
  
Trunks walked towards her grave, and he laid a rose on top.  
  
~I had to suffer one last time~  
  
Trunks looked down at his son and finally disided to join him in crying. He was too little to understand, but Pan wanted him to know her. "Goodbye Pan."  
  
~To grieve for her and say Goodbye~  
  
  
  
Trunks couldn't even try to sleep. He stood up and went outside and walked down to the beach.  
  
~Relieve the anguish of my past~  
  
Trunks found Trunks Jr. standing next to him, and saw the tears on his father's face.  
  
~And find out who I was at last~  
  
"I would have done ANYTHING to have saved your mother," Trunks said, "And I would have rather I died myself."  
  
~The door has opened wide~  
  
"But she wanted me to stay alive and take care of you," Trunks continued, "And that's what she wanted, so I did it."  
  
"Daddy…"  
  
~I'm turning with the tide~  
  
Trunks hugged his son, "I'll always miss her Trunks. And she wanted you to always miss her too. Can you do that for your mom?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm so sorry you didn't get to know her Trunks," he sighed, "She really would have liked you."  
  
~And looking through her eyes~  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
~fin~  



End file.
